


Training Camp

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [29]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Slice of Life, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 20:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19837786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Tobio is invited to the youth training camp. Iwaizumi is excited. Oikawa is...not there.One-shot that takes place after Abandon.





	Training Camp

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SabaTobiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabaTobiuo/gifts).



> Alright, so I wasn't planning on writing this. I haven't updated A Different View in months and I wasn't planning on posting any other stories here for this series...but I got a review today that changed my mind. 
> 
> So, SabaTobiuo, this is for you! You've stuck with me through a lot of stuff this past year and always check in to see how things are going. Your comment today on Abandon literally made me cry (good tears. awkward to explain at work, lol). So, this might not be the best fic I've written but I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I truly do appreciate all of you! Thanks so much for the continuous comments and kudos.

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: I got invited to the national youth training camp_

_Hajime: Wow, Tobio! Congrats!_

_Tobio: Thanks_

_Tobio: Tooru?_

_Hajime: Tooru._

Tobio sighed as he glaced down at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day. He hadn’t heard a word from Tooru since he sent the message the night before, though, by the constant stream of backlash emotion he was getting, there was no way Tooru hadn’t seen it.

“So, how did Oikawa and Iwaizumi react to the news?” Suga asked with a bright smile stretched across his face. “Were they excited?”

“Iwaizumi-san was,” Tobio replied, still not able to call either of his soulmates by their first names when they weren’t present. He was working on it.

The brightness in Suga’s eyes faded slightly and his grin slowly slipped from his face. “Oh? And Oikawa?”

Tobio shrugged and avoided the older setter’s eyes. He didn’t want to explain that his soulmate seemed to be avoiding him – especially since his team wasn’t Tooru’s biggest fan on a normal day. This would just add more fuel to the fire and Tobio didn’t really want to deal with it. At least, not at that moment. Suga’s lips pursed briefly and then twisted into a mock of his usual grin. “Well, we are all excited for you! Even Tsukishima, though he won’t admit it.”

“Don’t bring me into this,” came the familiar drawl. “Though Akaashi did instruct me to say congratulations.”

Tobio flushed, both at the words and the reminder that the blond was his cousin’s soulmate. If he could choose anyone for Akaashi…well, Tsukishima wasn’t exactly on the short list. Though he was pretty sure Akaashi would say the same thing about Tooru… “Did you tell him?”

“Well you didn’t.”

“I was going to!”

“How was I supposed to know you were waiting for some special moment? He asked what I was doing over break. I told him about the camp at Shiratorizawa, which he then asked if you were invited to. It went from there, as you would imagine.”

“I wasn’t waiting for some special moment,” Tobio hissed. “I always talk to grandma on Tuesdays. I was going to tell her tonight and then text Akaashi.”

Tsukishima shrugged. “Well, now you don’t have to.”

“Tsukki!”

Tobio scowled angrily at the blond. The feeling of fury in his chest, which he was sure wasn’t his, suddenly roared to life and he twisted his hands into fists. But, before he could say or do anything he would regret (though he was sure he wouldn’t regret it), Hinata bounced into the clubroom, waving his phone around wildly. “Kageyama-kun! Bokuto-san says congratulations and to call him if you need any help at camp! He went the last two years!”

Tobio’s loud groan was drowned out by Tsukishima’s mocking laughter and Suga was quick to get the four boys into the gym before another argument could start.

______ 

He wasn’t surprised to see Hajime waiting for him when he got home. Now that he and Tooru weren’t playing volleyball and they were focusing on their exams, they more often than not ended up at his apartment. Especially since Tobio gave them a key.

“Hey,” Hajime said, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Tobio slipped off his shoes. “Good practice?”

“Hinata’s a dumbass,” Tobio muttered as he plopped down beside the older boy on the couch and almost instantly curled up into his side.

Hajime let out a bark of startled laughter. “Haven’t heard you say that in a while,” he said, curling his arm around Tobio’s shoulders and ruffling his hair slightly. Tobio’s heart jumped in his chest and, by the knowing smirk on Hajime’s face, he felt it as well.

That wasn’t the only thing he was feeling.

That anger from this afternoon had grown into something almost…darker. Tobio couldn’t even put a name on what the emotion was and, if it was coming across the bond this strongly, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what Tooru was feeling. “Tooru?” he ended up questioning hesitantly.

The smirk faded instantly and was replaced by a flash of worry. “You know how he is, Tobio. Give him a couple of days to work through everything. He’ll be fine.”

But within a couple of days, things were worse than they had been in month. They had faded into something that Tobio really wouldn’t even classify as a ‘relationship’. Tooru no longer came over after class. He said he wasn’t feeling well on their ‘date night’ and stayed home. He barely replied in their group chat and, when he did, it was cold and reminiscent of their junior high days.

But that wasn’t the worst part.

No, the worst part was that Tooru, after a few days of subjecting Tobio and Hajime to a roller-coaster of emotions, shut of his side of the bond.

Hajime had been furious when it happened. Tobio had a panic attack. Which, in turn, just made Hajime even more furious.

But now, two weeks later, Tobio walked into his apartment and stared at the apologetic face of his soulmate as he sat on Tobio’s couch.

“Why are you here?” Tobio demanded, his jaw clenching as he turned his eyes toward Hajime. “Why is he here?”

“I came to apologi-“

“I don’t want it. Go away.”

“No,” Tooru snapped instantly before immediately holding his hands up placatingly in the heat of Tobio’s glare. “I’m sorry, Tobio-chan. We both know I can be a bit-“

“Selfish? Arrogant? A piece of trash?”

“Mean, Iwa-chan,” Tooru whined but Tobio noted that he didn’t dispute the words. “I was…upset when I got your message. I thought I should wait until I calmed down before I congratulated you. So it would be real. But the thoughts just got worse and I didn’t want to ruin-“

“You’re an idiot,” Tobio bluntly cut in, earning a brief laugh from Hajime and an indignant look from Tooru. “You thought cutting off your side of the bond would make me feel better?”

“I…” Tooru winced and wrapped his arms around himself, hunching his shoulders so he appeared smaller than he was. “I wasn’t thinking clearly. It was…not my brightest moment-“

“It was stupid,” Hajime retorted, rolling his eyes. “You can say it. We all know it.”

“…fine. It was stupid,” Tooru muttered, scowling once the words crossed his lips. If Tobio wasn’t so angry and confused, he might have actually laughed. “I just…at first, I was so angry. I kept thinking how you get everything that I want. Then I thought that, maybe, if I had been able to beat Ushiwaka at least once, then maybe I would have been invited. And now I never will because I’m graduating and I’m never going to play with Aoba Johsai again. There’s a chance I’ll never end up playing again at all! I mean, I’m moving on to University. I might not even be able to step onto the court. There are already so many skilled players and so many moving up. Especially since I’m moving to Tokyo and there will be all of those people that have been to Nationals! What if I end up going to the same school as your cousin-“

“Akaashi’s only in his second year.”

“-or worse?! What if I get a starter position only to have it taken away the next year? What if someone comes in that’s better than me and takes it away like what happened to Refreshing-kun?” Tobio winced at the words. “Or what if I bow out my knee and I never even have a chance to-“

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” Hajime grumbled, striding forward and grabbing Tooru’s shoulders. He pulled the taller boy down, forcing Tooru’s head to rest against his shoulder and twined his fingers through his hair. “Dammit, Tooru! You said you’d talk to me if this happened again!”

Again? This had happened before? It sounded like the thoughts in Tobio’s head when everything just got so overwhelming and he just wanted everything to stop.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Tooru babbled, his arms wrapping around Hajime as he pushed his body further into the other boys. “I just…I thought it would pass and Tobio doesn’t deserve to listen to this when he should be happy-“

“I’m not happy,” the words escaped Tobio’s mouth before he could really think about them. Almost instantly, Tooru pulled away from Hajime and turned to Tobio with guilt. “I mean, you aren’t happy,” Tobio said, his hands gripping the fabric of his shirt as he tried to explain that seeing Tooru like this would never make him happy. How could he be happy when he knew how upset the other was? “I just…I don’t know how to fix it…”

Tooru’s lips quirked up slightly at the words. “Thanks, Tobio, but don’t worry about it. I’m fine, I promise. Everything just kind of built up the last few weeks.”

“But-“

“Tobio-chan,” Tooru said firmly, breaking his hold on Hajime and taking determined steps toward the younger boy. “You did nothing wrong. I just let everything get out of hand, alright?”

Tobio chewed his lip as he thought about the words. It hurt, what Tooru did, but it seemed there was more going on than him just being upset about the training camp. He wasn’t really sure what it was but it seemed like it had happened before… and Hajime didn’t seem angry. Actually, he seemed worried. “Alright,” Tobio finally said, a frown still on his face. “But don’t do that anymore. Don’t block us.”

“I promise,” came the instant reply. Tooru took another step forward and, before Tobio realized it, he was wrapped in the other boys’ arms. “I won’t do it again, okay?”

“Okay,” Tobio murmured, finally relaxing into the hold with the promise.

“And Tobio? Congratulations.”

______________

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: I met Sukkusa_

_Tobio: he kept asking about Ushijima_

_Tobio: about how we won_

_Tooru: (_ _╬_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_

_Tooru: Did you tell him that you just have more talent than Ushiwaka?_

_Tobio: no_

_Hajime: Changing the subject so Trashykawa doesn’t have a heart attack. Making friends?_

_Tobio: There’s a guy I remember from the tokyo camp_

_Tobio: he’s been sitting with me_

_Tobio: don’t know his name_

_Tooru: TOBIO-CHAN!_

_Hajime:…why don’t you ask?_

_Tobio: don’t really care_

_Tobio: i call him broccoli #2_

_Tooru: : (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ノ_

_Tooru: Hajime! Do something!_

_Hajime: What am I supposed to do?_

___________________

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: his name is Chigaya_

_Tobio: Akaashi told me_

_Tooru: …you’re talking to Akaashi?_

_Tobio: yes? we had a break_

_Tobio: he took me to lunch_

_Tooru: ¯\\__ _ಠ_ ___ _ಠ_ __/¯_

_Tooru: Hajime!_

_Hajime: He’s his cousin. And he has a soulmate._

_Tooru: NOT THE POINT!!!_

_____________________________

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: someone here jumps higher than hinata_

_Tobio: and I think hes shorter_

_Hajime: ooh, Hinata’s not going to like that._

_Tooru: hahahahahahaha_

_Tooru:_ ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

___________________

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: wht does it mean if someone calls you a goody 2 shoes_

_Tooru: Eh?_

_Tooru: Who?!_  
  


_Tooru: WHY?!_

_Hajime: Let him answer one before you ask another, Trashykawa._

_Tobio: another setter_

_Tobio: I don’t know why_

_Tobio: miya atsumu_

_Hajime: oh no_

_Tooru: Miya Atsumu?_

_Tooru: As in the number one setter?_

_Tooru: THIS Miya Atsumu?_

_Tooru: image_

_Tobio: yes_

_Tobio: y do u have his pic_

_Hajime: Oh, Tobio. This is not going to go well._

_Tobio: huh? Y?_

_Tooru: (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ノ_

___________________

_Group Message_

_Oikawa-san and Iwaizumi-san_

_Tobio: miya-kun thinks id be a better spiker_

_Tobio: he said im diligent honest and obedient_

_Tobio: then he said something about me not being a king and I need to find the old tobio_

_Tobio: he said i need to give the spikers tosses they need and not what they want_

_Tooru: (_ _ノ_ _ಠ_ _益_ _ಠ_ _)_ _ノ_

_Hajime: Tooru…_

_Tooru:_ _ヾ_ _(_ _。_ _◣∀◢_ _。_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_Hajime: Tobio, maybe you should consider finding a way of setting that works best for you._

_Tooru:_ _٩_ _(╬ʘ_ _益ʘ╬)_ _۶_

_Tobio: I dont know what any of those mean_

_Tooru: It means that I’m going to destroy Miya Atsumu._

_Hajime: Fantastic._

_Hajime: We’ll see you when you get home, Tobio._

_Tobio: um, ok_


End file.
